Do you want to know a secret?
by DanyCullen01
Summary: Oneshot; "Ellie, la canción que canté hoy, no fue en vano, todo era verdad." Y en el momento en que la chica se volteó, éste la tomó de los hombros y le plantó un beso en los labios. Crack pairing. Alec/Ellie. Songfic. Para ILoveGreenBeatles.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Clare. Aunque Alec es de Magnus (a pesar de todo lo que leas aquí). Y Ellie aka Elissa es un original character (ajá, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia). La canción: "Do you want to know a secret" es de los Beatles, señores.

**Summary: **"Ellie, la canción que canté hoy, no fue en vano, todo era verdad." Y en el momento en que la chica se volteó, éste la tomó de los hombros y le plantó un beso en los labios.

**Nota: **Esto es para Ellie, la más grande 'Allie shipper', pero todo mundo sabe que Allie es OTP. Lol, me he divertido con nuestras indirectas y cuando nos peleamos en nuestros "otros yo". Te amo, linda.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do you want to know a secret?<strong>_

Parecía un domingo como cualquier otro en Nueva York. El clima era un poco soleado y las calles olían a suciedad y a smog. Central Park estaba abarrotado de familias haciendo picnics, jugando futbol americano y paseando a sus mascotas.

Todos parecían estar teniendo un agradable momento, o más bien, "casi todos".

Había un chico alto y delgado, de cabello negro como la noche y ojos de un color azul como el hielo. Se encontraba sentado en una banca, abrazándose las rodillas con los brazos. Lágrimas corrían por su rostro y él intentaba limpiarlas con la manga de su chaqueta.

Sabía que no debía de llorar, se obligaba a pensar: "Los hombres no lloran, Alec", aunque después se preguntaba a sí mismo: "¿Eres un hombre, Alec?" y su respuesta a eso era una amarga risotada. No tenía ni la más mínima idea. ¿Por qué si todo parecía tan perfecto con Magnus, ahora estaba confundido? Toda su vida había creído ser gay. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora… dudaba?

El chico apretó más fuertemente sus rodillas, mientras que las lágrimas comenzaban a mojar su camisa negra. Tenía todo lo que hubiera podido pedir, y ahora no estaba conforme… sentía que, realmente, algo faltaba en su vida.

Lo cierto era que nunca iba a estar conforme…, feliz. Cuando estaba enamorado de Jace, se obligaba a pensar que era infeliz porque nunca nada iba a pasar entre ellos dos. Y ahora que estaba con Magnus se sentía completamente igual, y, desgraciadamente no tenía una explicación, o una excusa, en todo caso.

A unos cinco metros de Alec, en la banca de enfrente, había una chica. Tenía el cabello corto y oscuro, tenía los audífonos puestos y sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa, mientras sostenía un libro en las rodillas.

Alec la envidió. Quiso poder sonreír ante el más pequeño detalle como un libro o al menos con el brillante sol de Nueva York.

Se quedó observándola todo lo que pudo, no sabía por qué, pero la chica le transmitía una sensación de tranquilidad y paz, lo cual le extrañaba.

Después de unos momentos, la chica se dio cuenta de que Alec la observaba. Entre pestañas, lo observó durante unos segundos, después se puso de pie, lo miró directa y profundamente (hizo que a Alec se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca) a los ojos, luego le sonrió y caminó, alejándose de él. Provocando que la tristeza y el peso de la realidad volvieran a Alec.

* * *

><p>Había pasado casi una semana desde que Alec había visto a la chica. Pero, diario iba al parque y la miraba desde una distancia prudente. Sin duda, aunque fueran sólo unos minutos, eran los mejores minutos de su día.<p>

Al siguiente domingo, la chica no apareció. Alec se sentó en su habitual banca, esperando a que apareciera. Pasaron las horas y no había rastro de la chica. Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar y éste se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

El chico sintió como una persona se sentaba en la banca, a su lado.

—Hey, ¿esperabas a alguien?

El chico volteó y cuando la miró se quedó con la boca abierta. Era la última persona que esperaría que estuviera sentada a su lado. Las palabras no salían de la boca del chico, así que solamente sonrió.

— ¿Vienes seguido a Central Park? Te he visto por aquí estos días.

Alec maldijo por lo bajo, tratando de pensar por qué no había usado un glamour para ocultarse de los ojos mundies.

—Últimamente —respondió el chico, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Mira —la chica se levantó y se puso enfrente de él. —Sé que me has estado espiando.

Alec no contestó inmediatamente. Estaba tan avergonzado que hasta sus orejas adoptaron un color carmesí.

—L-lo siento, no era mi intención… incomodarte.

La chica sonrío de lado y se hizo silencio otra vez. Ese silencio no era incómodo, sino justo, incluso necesario.

—Soy Ellie, por cierto.

El chico sonrió ligeramente.

—Alec, Alec Lightwood. —Respondió el chico, sonrojándose un poco.

Hubo otro momento de silencio, hasta que Ellie lo rompió.

— ¿Y por qué tan deprimido, Alec?

El chico se encogió de hombros, avergonzado.

—Heeeey —respondió Ellie, dándole un ligero puñetazo en el pecho —creí que éramos amigos.

Alec rio con ganas y empezó a contarle su historia a Elissa, su nueva amiga.

* * *

><p>Era otro día en Central Park, el Sol estaba oculto bajo gruesas nubes y el aire deshacía los peinados de cada chica que se encontraba allí. Sin previo aviso, la lluvia empezó a caer, provocando gritos entre la multitud.<p>

Elissa y Alec reían mientras veían a toda la gente gritando y corriendo, tapándose la cabeza con los brazos. Hasta ese punto ya ambos estaban empapados pero no les importaba.

Alec se encogió de hombros y le ofreció su mano a Ellie. Ella sonrió la tomó. A pesar de la fría lluvia, la mano del chico era cálida y rasposa, Ellie se sentía tan segura y tan confiada cada vez que la tomaba que, si por ella fuera, nunca la soltaría.

Alec corrió con Ellie tomada de su mano y se refugiaron en el primer local que encontraron abierto. La dependienta del local los fulminó con la mirada, pues ambos estaban empapados de pies a cabeza y goteando sobre la delicada alfombra. Alec le dirigió una mirada tierna antes de encogerse de hombros y la dependienta, solo los ignoró.

El local era pequeño y sí, para suerte de ambos, era una librería. Fueron recorriendo la tienda. Pasando ligeramente los dedos sobre las cubiertas de los libros. El olor de la tierra mojada de afuera se combinaba con el del papel nuevo dando una calidez y haciendo del sitio, acogedor.

Cuando llegaron al final del corredor, Alec descargó todo el poder de su mirada sobre Elissa. Nunca la había mirado así y ella pudo notar la belleza del profundo color de sus ojos. Un escalofrío la recorrió y no era precisamente el frío.

Alec rápidamente se quitó su abrigo y lo colocó sobre los hombros de Ellie. Aunque la chica hubiera estado tiritando de frío, no habría funcionado porque estaba completamente empapado.

Aunque, sin duda era un gran gesto de caballerosidad.

—Gracias —murmuró Ellie en agradecimiento, sonrojándose ligeramente. —Una pregunta, Alec. ¿Por qué me miraste de esa manera?

El chico se encogió de hombros, riendo.

—De esa misma manera me miraste tú, la primera vez que nos vimos.

Ambos sonrieron, callados.

—Eh, creo que ya dejó de llover, podemos ir a dónde quieras —respondió Alec un tanto avergonzado.

—Conozco un lugar —dijo la chica, guiñando misteriosamente un ojo.

* * *

><p>Elissa lo llevó a un pequeño establecimiento, unas manzanas más adelante. Afuera del negocio se leía un letrero de neón que anunciaba: "Noche de Karaoke".<p>

Alec sonrió y abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar.

El lugar era una especie de cafetería o bar, o más bien, la combinación de ambas. Había mesas altas y pequeños sillones con múltiples cojines. En el centro, había una pista de baile de colores brillantes (a Alec le recordó el cabello de Magnus Bane), que estaba parcialmente bloqueada por grandes bocinas y una pantalla de plasma gigante. «Noche de Karaoke —pensó Alec—. Genial».

El lugar estaba atestado de adolescentes, pero no del tipo con cabello azul y faldas cortas que Alec había imaginado. Los chicos parecían decentes y estaban vestidos apropiadamente.

—Me agrada este lugar. Sólo he ido al pandemonium que está lleno de —Alec estuvo a punto de decir: "Subterráneos", pero no quería asustar a Elissa, aún. — Y a bares de mala muerte a los que me lleva Jace.

Ellie rió y decidió ignorar la interrupción de Alec, sabía que ocultaba algo raro, pero no lo presionaría para que se lo contara.

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa para dos personas y disfrutaron del show. Ellie le mostró a la camarera su identificación falsa, mientras Alec reía entre dientes y en consecuencia ella lo fulminara con la mirada.

Una vez que la camarera les hubo traído un par de bebidas, Alec habló.

—Entonces… ¿vienes aquí muy seguido? —preguntó, curioso.

—Es uno de mis lugares favoritos. —Murmuró Ellie. —El ambiente y la música son realmente buenos, no como la mayoría de lugares ahora.

—Tienes razón. A mí también me gusta.

La velada era maravillosa, Elissa y Alec platicaban de cosas que nunca habían hablado, los temas iban de serios a divertidos y viceversa.

— ¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo? —preguntó Ellie.

Alec titubeó por un momento y respondió.

—Le temo a… la oscuridad.

Ellie se carcajeó y lo miró a los ojos, pero súbitamente miró sus manos.

—Nah. Ya, hablando enserio. Creo que mi mayor temor es que la gente me juzgue y que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo lo que tengo o que alguna vez tuve, se derrumbe.

Ellie sonrió con ternura y colocó su mano sobre la de Alec.

—Escucha Alec, yo nunca te juzgaré, siempre estaré a tu lado para apoyarte.

Alec asintió y le sonrió. Y de nuevo la miró a los ojos, con demasiada intensidad. Ellie desvió la mirada, sintiendo como sus huesos parecían convertirse en hule-espuma.

—Hey. Ve a cantar, debes de hacerlo muy bien. —Le dijo, con voz divertida para romper el silencio.

Alec se sonrojó un poco.

—Vale —murmuró el chico, levantándose de la mesa.

Ellie enarcó una ceja, pero él ya no la pudo ver, pues ya había llegado a la pista.

— ¡Bien! ¡Pues ahora, nuestro siguiente intérprete es…! ¡Alec! ¡Alec… Lightwood! —gritó el anfitrión.

Alec se paró en el centro de la pista y cubriendo el micrófono con la palma de la mano, le susurró al hombre la canción que cantaría. Éste sonrió y asintió, presionando algunos botones del aparato de sonido. Unas chicas, detrás de Ellie comenzaron a murmurar entre sí y lanzar emocionados chillidos, la chica se limitó a fulminarlas con la mirada y a mostrarles discretamente el dedo de en medio. Segundos más tarde, la canción comenzó a sonar.

Ellie no necesitaba mirar la letra de la canción en la pantalla, la sabía de memoria. Cuando Alec comenzó a cantar, ella también lo hizo, entre susurros.

_You'll never know  
>How much I really love you<br>You'll never know  
>How much I really care<em>

Alec no miraba a nadie más que a Ellie. Ella se removió un tanto incómoda en su asiento.

_Listen, do you want to know a secret?  
>Do you promise not to tell, whoa, oh<br>Closer, let me whisper in your ear  
>Say the words you long to hear<em>

Esta vez, Ellie lo miró también a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a desviar la mirada.

_I'm in love with you, ooo__  
><em>

Ellie se paró de su asiento y caminó hacia Alec. La voz de ambos llenaba el lugar y aplausos de excitación comenzaron a surgir.

_Listen, do you want to know a secret?  
>Do you promise not to tell, whoa, oh<br>Closer, let me whisper in your ear  
>Say the words you long to hear<em>

_I'm in love with you, ooo_

_I've known a secret for a week or two_  
><em>Nobody knows, just we two<em>

_Listen, do you want to know a secret?_  
><em>Do you promise not to tell, whoa, oh<em>  
><em>Closer, let me whisper in your ear<em>  
><em>Say the words you long to hear<em>

_I'm in love with you, ooo, ooo_

Cuando terminaron de cantar se sonrieron, mientras el público estallaba en aplausos.

—Troy Bolton —dijo Alec, serio, tomando la mano de Ellie para estrecharla.

Ellie rodó los ojos y ambos se echaron a reír.

—Venga, es tarde, te llevo a casa.

Elissa asintió y después de haber pagado, salieron a la calle.

Caminaron unas pocas cuadras y llegaron al frente de la casa de Ellie.

—Hoy fue realmente asombroso, deberíamos repetirlo más seguido.

Alec tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de los pantalones y se miraba los pies.

—Ajá —respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

Ellie ya había sacado su llave e iba a introducirla en la cerradura cuando Alec habló.

—Ellie, espera. La canción que canté hoy, no fue en vano, todo era verdad. —Y en el momento en que la chica se volteó, éste la tomó de los hombros y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Ellie se tensó, sorprendida, pero cuando comprendió la situación, movió los labios a la par de los de Alec, profiriendo un audible suspiro. Alec enroscó ambos brazos en la cintura de Elissa, pues no estaba listo para dejarla ir. Ella colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Alec y en ese momento soltó las llaves que sostenía en una mano.

El sonido del metal contra el asfalto provocó que ambos se separaran y se dieran cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

—Creo que no es apropiado que estemos haciendo esto afuera de tu casa.

Ellie rió, nerviosa.

—Tienes razón, siento que en cualquier momento mi papá se asomará por la ventana y nos descubrirá.

Alec asintió, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Tienes razón —le dio a Ellie un beso en la frente. —Entonces supongo que nos veremos mañana, donde siempre.

—No, espera. —Ellie tomó la mano del chico y ambos rodearon la casa, entraron al patio y se detuvieron cerca de un árbol. —Creo que aquí nadie nos verá.

Alec sonrió con sorna y volvió a colocar una mano en la cintura de la chica. Con la otra mano, colocó una mano en su barbilla, delicadamente, como si Elissa fuera lo más preciado que tuviera en la vida (y lo era).

Y susurró (o más bien, cantó) una sola cosa antes de besarla: "_I'm in love with you, ooo_"

Al principio el beso fue tierno y sutil, hasta que Alec entreabrió los labios y mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de Ellie, provocando que un gemido brotara de entre sus labios.

Alec soltó un gruñido y sostuvo a la chica en brazos, permitiendo que ella enredara las piernas en su cadera. El beso aumentó de nivel y las lenguas de ambos se inmiscuyeron en un baile prohibido.

Cuando el oxígeno faltaba, ambos se dedicaban a besar el cuello del otro, a meter las manos entre la ropa (permitiendo sentir las finas líneas de antiguas runas) o a tocar lugares que hacían que alguno de los dos proclamara gritos y gemidos que eran callados por los labios del otro.

Pero no importaba lo que hicieran o dejaran de hacer, pues aunque no fueran dueños de la eternidad, eran dueños de la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>No me maten por el final XD<strong>

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
